


Second Chances

by rainbowemperor



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 15:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15951950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowemperor/pseuds/rainbowemperor
Summary: A one-night-stand may just give a second chance with his old flame.





	Second Chances

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MoonCatcher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonCatcher/gifts).



Every morning Jin woke up, it always felt too quiet and empty, no more Meisa rushing to get Theia ready for school or making sure she remembered everything. Their marriage was never one of love but he still cared for her and Theia. It felt strange without them, he still had Theia on weekends, but it wasn’t the same. He hadn’t felt like that since he first and last boyfriend broke up with him.

Six years before Meisa gave him the news that would change his life forever. That one night they spent together changed the both of them. Six years before Meisa told him they were going to be parents. They’d known each other for years but they never saw each other romantically in any way. They tried to be together for their daughter’s sake but they finally gave up two months before because they both wanted to live their own lives. Jin was gay and Meisa wanted more kids and a husband who wasn’t always away for work. Meisa had found someone for herself and Jin was happy for her. Considering he had just been dumped by Kamenashi fucking Kazuya after they had been dating for five years when he was tod he was going to be a father he didn’t see a point into looking for someone to date. 

Work had picked up a lot now that he didn’t have anyone waiting at home for him. Well, it was more that he had chosen to do more work. His manager constantly worried he was overworking himself because of the divorce. Which was only somewhat true. Boxes were scattered around his apartment, he hadn’t had the time to properly pick them up with the increase in jobs he’d taken up.

It was on days like those where he didn’t want to particularly want to be alone. Maybe he could call up Pi or Ryo to see if they were free for some drinks. Or even maybe to just come over and keep company. In the end he didn't have to, he found Yamapi standing right outside his door as he was taking the rubbish out. He had decided to invite himself over as he usually did because, as Yamapi put it, he needed a housewarming party even if it was just the two of them.

“Nice place you got here, Jin, still haven’t had time to unpack, I see?”

“Even from before I moved I was barely home and now that it’s just me I’m here even less. Not like I have a lot of stuff, either.” Yamapi gave him a knowing smile. “Now, enough about me, how’s the love life going? I heard from from Ryo-chan you have a new boyfriend?” Yamapi’s expression turned soft, dating when you are in the entertainment industry isn't an easy task. He hoped this worked out for him.

“He’s good, really nice and cute. I’ve actually known him for quite a while but he had a girlfriend up until recently. We ran into each other at that party I was at, you know the one organized by Ryo-chan? We talked for a bit and decided to ditch the party together. We walked home together and he invited me inside for a drink. And, well, I didn’t go home until morning.” Jin remembered the party, only because he didn’t go. Ryo-chan never did let him live it down. He had a small feeling he knew who the man was, Yamapi was never the type to express a lot of interest in people and there weren’t a lot he worked with that he actually liked. 

“Enough about my love life, now be honest with me. How are you doing? I know the divorce was easy... but you don’t look all that great.” Yamapi seriously sounded like his brother, always wondering about his well being. Jin gave a fond smile, it was nice.

“I’m perfectly fine really, I've taken up more work because I have more time on my hands now that I'm just looking after myself instead of three people... I’m going to be working on a drama theme song! It’s got some popular idol in it, Matsumoto something... I’m also going to be in a drama!” Yamapi gave him a disapproving look.

“Matsumoto Jun. I’m glad you’re getting more work, but a drama role, seriously? Are you sure you’re okay in the head? You hate acting.” It’s not like Jin was starring in the drama by choice, his manger felt the need to boost his popularity.

“Well maybe it’s time to change that. Pi... I really don't know how much longer I can do this, I hate being alone. I know it was a mutual decision to divorce but I’ve come to be so used to living with others that living on my own just doesn't feel right. Meisa’s moved on with her life but I still don’t know what to do with mine. I haven't felt this empty since....” Yamapi gave him a questioning look, Jin forgot he had never told him about him and Kamenashi. Well how could he? The next time he saw Pi after the break up was an entire year after. It didn’t help he introduced Kamenashi as his boyfriend when they met. 

“Since when, Jin?”

“Yamapi, there's something I haven't told you. Remember that one guy I dated through high school until early in my career? The one I never introduced despite how many times you tried to get me to introduce him to you? Then suddenly we broke up and I wouldn't tell you why. That was Kamenashi.” Realization dawned onto Yamapi’s face.

“You and him, then me and him. Oh god, Jin, I’m so sorry. I forced you to come to all those outings with Kame and me because I didn’t want you to feel left out.”

“I’m judging by your reaction that Kamenashi never told you, either. You don’t need to apologize, you didn't know. I didn’t particularly want to tell you either, I didn’t want to make things awkward because he broke my heart. I’m over it anyway, we talked about it a few years back and cleared up all our issues.” He kept telling himself he was over Kamenashi, but there were times he wondered if he really was.

“You’re not really over him, are you, Jin? I’ll be honest, there were times I wondered if you had developed feelings for Kamenashi back when I was dating him, just from the way you looked at him. But I never thought that you had actually dated. Can I ask, why did you break up?” It wasn’t something Jin liked to remember.

“His agency found out and didn’t approve. He either broke up with me or his contract was terminated. He never told me, and he broke up with me over text. It hurt a lot, even to this day. But after everything I still love that asshole.” It was shortly after he and Meisa met up and had drunk sex, which they both regretted right after. 

“I was in America at the time. Jin, I want you to know I’m here to support you no matter where in the world I am or you are, okay? You don’t have to go through life alone.” Yamapi pulled him into a much needed hug.

“How about tonight you and I go out for a drink? To forget about everything just for one night.” Jin agreed to go along, it didn't sound too bad.

 

-

Kamenashi Kazuya thanked whoever was up there when he finally finished his last interview. It happened each time he starred in a movie or drama and he absolutely hated it. Hours and hours of answering the same questions each time, after his first couple of movies he got very tired of it fast. He had a new drama coming up again soon, and according to his manager he was going to be working with a popular actor who was good at acting but didn't do it often. He honestly couldn't care less as long as the guy could actually act.

Kame decided to take a night for himself and go to his local bar, maybe he’d find a cute guy to hook up with. He was in need of a good lay. He convinced his manager to drop him off at the bar rather than home, ignoring the disapproving and worried looks his manager always gave him. He knew the man cared but Kame just wasn't in the mood tonight.

Thankfully the bar wasn't packed that night and Kame could relax a little without the risk of someone figuring out who he was. He knew the bar manager personally, the man was the famous member of a former rock band and always looked out for Kame, knowing what it was like to be famous.

He sat down next to a handsome young looking man. It was going to be fun.

“Two whiskeys, on me. Hey good looking, what's a handsome man like you doing alone in a bar?”

“I could say the same to you, stranger. You do that to all the pretty boys, buy them drinks and tell them they're handsome?” Kame liked this one.

“Only you sweetheart.” they both broke into giggles.

“Shujii, I missed you. It's been so long, why are you always busy.” Yamashita Tomohisa, his best friend since his early acting days. Also his ex-boyfriend for a long time. He loved the man, in a platonic way. 

“Look who’s talking, every time I have remotely any free time you’re swamped with work. You here alone tonight?” 

“Nope, I dragged one of my lovely friends out tonight. He's going through a bit of a rough patch currently and I just worry. Speaking of which, Jin told me about you and him.” Kame almost choked on his drink, clearly not expecting Yamapi to bring that up.

“Pi...”

“It’s okay Kame, as much as I wished you had told me I understand why you wouldn’t have wanted to. So tell me, what was the real reason you broke up with him? Because the Kamenashi I know would never stay in a company that made him choose between his personal life and his career.” Sometimes Yamapi knew him all too well.

“It wasn’t just my contract, they were threatening to go to Jin’s agency and the media. I knew how much Jin’s career meant to him and I couldn’t do that to him. Thankfully both of us have changed agencies but I never had the heart to tell him the reason after all those years. I don't regret my decision, I definitely wished things could have ended differently but I wouldn’t change it.” Yamapi didn’t seem surprised with his answer.

“Just answer me this, do you still love him?”

“I never stopped loving him.” Yamapi smiled, he stood up and patted Kame on the back and left leaving a confused Kame. Kame was not drunk enough to be thinking about his feelings.

Kame ordered another drink, he wanted to forget about everything tonight. But it seemed the world had other plans for him. Sitting right next to him was none other than Akanishi Jin, the man who had always haunted Kame’s dreams. It seemed Jin had yet to notice him, maybe if he discreetly moved away...

“Kamenashi Kazuya, never thought I’d see you here of all places.” There went his chances of running away.

“Akanishi Jin, never a pleasure to see your face.” 

“Could say the same to you. Bartender, another drink please!” Jin drank it in one go before standing up. “You up for a dance?” Jin was drunk, Kame was drunk. He decided to do something he knew he would regret.

“Thought you’d never ask Jinjin.” 

Seeing Jin dance made Kame want to do something stupid like kiss him senseless. Which he was totally going to do anyway because it was about time. Kame edged closer to Jin, to the point they were opposite each other, grinding their hips against each other. Jin placed both his hands on Kame’s hips closing whatever space was left between them. 

Kame decided it was now or never, he leaned up and pulled him into a hard kiss. Jin responded with full force. He could feel Jin’s dick hardening against his leg, that was a sign that they needed to find a room fast. He leaned up and asked Jin if he wanted to leave. He received a teasing smile, Jin grabbed his hand and led him out the door. They mutually agreed to go to a hotel. 

Kame knew the chances of this being more than a one time thing were low but that wasn’t going to stop him from trying.   
-

The next morning Kame woke up to his blaring alarm, reminding him he had work. His whole body ached in pain, his head was pounding. Kame looked over to Jin who was still fast asleep, he was surprised is alarm didn't wake the him up. Kame couldn’t believe they had sex last night. He was so drunk he barely remembered most of it.

He checked his phone, ten missed calls from his manger, probably wondering why Kame wasn’t at his apartment for him to pick up. He grabbed clothes that he assumed were his, gave Jin one last kiss before leaving to rush to work. He wondered if he’d ever see him again. The chances of them seeing each other in general were small, the fact they met at a bar and had sex was something Kame could never have imagined. 

Thankfully his manager came to pick him up because he did not recognize the area. By the time they arrived they were still early, but only by ten minutes. The meeting didn’t drag on for too long and thankfully it was the only thing he had to do that day. 

When the meeting finished he ran right into none other than Akanishi Jin. Kame did not expect to run into him at all.

“Akanishi Jin, it’s been a long time since I last saw you!” Jin looked very displeased to see Kame, nothing had changed since then, had it?

“Kamenashi Kazuya, never thought I’d have to see your stupid face again.”

“Aww but Jinjin that’s not what you were saying last night.”

-

Jin woke up with a pounding headache, sore muscles and no recollection of what happened the previous night. He was in an unfamiliar room and an empty bed. The last thing he remembered was Pi dragging him out for drinks but the rest was blank. He’d have to ask Pi if he remembered anything from the previous night.

He picked up his phone, the battery was dead. Just what he needed, the clock in his room read 11:00. He had a meeting at 12:30! He scrambled out of bed, grabbing what he could find and shoving it on. Thankfully he recognized the area and knew exactly how to get to the studio. It wasn’t until he was on the train he realized the clothes he was wearing were definitely not the ones he was wearing before, or any of his for that matter. Jin knew he had sex last night, judging by the discomfort in his ass and the clothing it was definitely another man. But who? Why did Jin have to drink so much he forgot who he had sex with? What did it matter, he didn’t even remember the other’s face so it was unlikely he’d seem him again.

When he arrived at the studio he found his manager out front with a very angry expression on her face, she did not look happy to see him. She gave him a look and he knew he was going to have a nice talking to in private. He loved his manger but she could be really scary.

Thankfully he was half an hour early so he wasn’t going to get any disapproving looks from the staff.

Jin walked into the studio only to come face to face with his asshole ex-boyfriend that he never got over. Kamenashi Kazuya and his stupidly pretty face, why did he have to run into him now if all times.

“Akanishi Jin, it’s been a long time since I last saw you!” Jin looked very displeased to see Kame, nothing had changed since then, had it?

“Kamenashi Kazuya, never thought I’d have to see your stupid face again.”

“Aww but Jinjin that’s not what you were saying last night. When you were screaming out my name, begging me to do it harder.” Jin froze, flushing in embarrassment. Oh no, it couldn’t be, could it? No wonder he wanted to drink so much the previous night. That’s why Kamenashi was wearing his clothes. He couldn’t believe he had drunk sex with his ex-boyfriend, he really wished he could shrink into a tiny hole and disappear. 

“Not here you asshole!” Jin dragged Kame to the nearest room to talk, which turned out to be a closet. How fitting.

“Don’t give me that look and act like it was the worst thing in the world! Does the thought of having sex with me again disgust you or something?” Jin knew it wasn’t, it was the best thing in the world. Even if he could barely remember it.

“No, that’s not how it is at all and you know that, Kame. It’s probably best we don’t talk about it in public, you don’t know who could be listening. As much as I don’t care about my image I don’t particularly want people poking into my private life because of one rumour.” He had a daughter to think about now, he didn’t want her to grow up surrounded by all these stupid rumours and unnecessary harassment. 

“I know that. I’m sorry for lashing out at you like that. I just want you to know that I didn’t regret last night, and if I had the chance I’d do it again in a heartbeat.”

“Kame... you cant do this to me, not after everything.“

“Jin I thought we were over that...”

“I am, but I don’t think I can go through you leaving me again.”

“I don’t think I can promise I won’t leave you because I can’t predict what will happen but I will promise to love you for as long as I can. My feelings are still the same as they always have been.” Jin grabbed Kame and pulled him into a long needed kiss.

“Jin you have no idea how much I’ve missed you and as much as I’d like to continue, I’d like to remind you this is a storage cupboard and our managers will be looking for us. Tonight we can talk and continue this at my place, how does that sound?” Jin reluctantly agreed, he knew Kame was right. He didn’t want to risk pissing off his manger even more.

“Alright, tonight.”


End file.
